camilacabellofandomcom_it-20200213-history
Never Be The Same
|alt cover = CamilaCabelloxKaneBrownNeverBeTheSame.jpg|Country version with Kane Brown |main artist 1 = Camila Cabello |released = December 7, 2017 |recorded = 2017 |genre = Pop |length = 3:46 3:47 |label = Epic Records |album 1 = Camila |composer = Camila Cabello, Adam Feeney, Leo Rami Dawod, Jacob Ludwig Olofsson, Noonie Bao, Sasha Sloan |producer = Frank Dukes, Jarami |previous = Almost Like Praying |next = Sangria Wine |next album 1 = All These Years |audio = Camila Cabello - Never Be the Same (Audio)|Official audio Camila Cabello - Never Be the Same (Audio) ft. Kane Brown|Country version |video = Camila Cabello - Never Be the Same|Official music video Camila Cabello - Never Be The Same|Unofficial music video }} "Never Be the Same" (originally titled I'll Never Be the Same) is the second single and first track off Camila Cabello's debut studio album, Camila.Camila Cabello Drops Two New Tracks Off Upcoming Debut, 'Never Be The Same' & 'Real Friends' It was released on December 7, 2017 along with its radio version in which some words were censored and changed and it's featured as the eleventh track on the album's standard edition. The song was written by Cabello, Adam Feeney, Leo Rami Dawod, Jacob Ludwig Olofsson, Noonie Bao and Sasha Sloan. Background .[https://twitter.com/MikeAdamOnAir/status/938503623427883011 ''Twitter- @MikeAdamOnAir - Epic Records confirms #NeverBeTheSame will be @Camila_Cabello’s next official single! It impacts radio tomorrow at 8am.]]] Camila announced the song whilst doing a fan Q&A in the UK. On June 24, 2017, she performed it at B96's Summer Bash at the Allstate Arena in Rosemont.Camila performs "Never Be The Same" at B96 Summer Bash Then, on December 6, 2017, Camila posted the lyrics, along with the song's artwork, in her Twitter account to promote the song, that was released the next day.https://twitter.com/Camila_Cabello/status/938491620684640256 The song was released on December 7, 2017, with the pre-order of the album, Camila. She uploaded the audio on her VEVO channel on Youtube and Spotify. On December 21, 2017, Camila revealed the official tracklist of her debut studio album, Camila which the song is featured as the first track.[https://twitter.com/Camila_Cabello/status/943995274309054466 Twitter - Camila revealing the official tracklist] On December 27, 2017, she introduced the song in a tweet by presenting a snippet accompanied by a gif where some lyrics were shown.https://twitter.com/Camila_Cabello/status/946178406382743553 Country version On April 24, 2018, Camila tweeted "i. HAVE. A SURPRISE. FOR YOU. THIS WEEK". More later, a second version of "Never Be the Same" was registered which the country music singer, Kane Brown, was featured in. On April 26, Camila officially announced the new version of the song on her social medias and the new version was released worldwide that midnight.[https://twitter.com/Camila_Cabello/status/989587232116928514 Twitter - @Camila_Cabello announcing new version of "Never Be the Same".] The remix has reached #1 on US iTunes.[https://twitter.com/chartdata/status/989934534962565120 Twitter - chart data - Camila Cabello and Kane Brown's "Never Be the Same" has reached #1 on US iTunes.] Composition "Never Be the Same" is a mid-tempo ballad that comprises R&B rhythms. Lyrically, the song incorporates themes of pain-is-pleasure type of love. Cabello sings of an addictive love in "Never Be the Same", singing in the chorus "It's you, babe/ And I'm a sucker for the way that you move, babe/ And I could try to run, but it would be useless/ You're to blame/ Just one hit, you will know I'll never ever, ever be the same." Additionally, it features booming drums and echoed effects.Hear Camila Cabello's Desolate New Song 'Real Friends'Camila Cabello Drops Two New Songs: 'Real Friends' and 'Never Be the Same' (Listen) Commercial performance The song impacted radio on January 9, 2018, but due to its unforeseen success upon release, it had already entered the top 40 on the Mainstream Top 40 chart. The song entered at number 61 on the US Billboard Hot 100 as the week's top debut with 30,000 copies sold and 6.1 million streams for its first week of release. "Never Be the Same" fell to number 98 in its second week on the Hot 100, due to low radio impact; the song, however, was sent to radio on January 9, 2018. The song fell off the chart the following week, however, it later re-entered at number 71, following the premiere of the unofficial music video posted on Cabello's personal YouTube channel. Following the release of the parent album, the song surged from number 65 to a new peak of number 30, becoming her fourth solo top 40 Hot 100 hit. It has since peaked at number 6.Drake Becomes First Lead Solo Male With Two 10-Week Billboard Hot 100 No. 1s, as 'God's Plan' Stays at the Summit Music video An accompanying, however unofficial music video for "Never Be the Same" was released on Cabello's personal YouTube channel on December 29, 2017. The video is a montage of real footage, which includes Cabello's infancy, childhood and adolescence. It mainly includes footage from moments she had in 2017, such as receiving awards at the 2017 MTV EMAs and Billboard Women in Music, performing live and also clips from her previous music videos, "Crying in the Club" and "Havana". The official music video, directed by Grant Singer, was released on March 8, 2018.camila on Instagram: "#NeverBeTheSameVideoThursday" The video features a mix of professional shots with Cabello wearing couture in modern landscapes, juxtaposed against amateurish footage of her in a robe in a hotel room. Videos Camila Cabello- I'll Never Be the Same (B96 Summer Bash '17) Camila Cabello Debuts "Never Be the Same" Camila Cabello Performs 'Never Be the Same' on 'Tonight Show' Billboard News Gallery Lyrics Original= |-|Radio Edit = |-|Country Version = Trivia * Camila said the song is one of her favorites on the album. * The most notable change in the lyrics of the Radio edit version is "Just like nicotine, heroine, morphine..." to "Just like nicotine, rushin' me, touching me..." * She said that she hoped it would be a single.https://youtu.be/E3WuhYD945w ** Epic Records confirmed the song as the second single off ''Camila''. References Category:Songs Category:Singles Category:Songs from CAMILA Category:Singles from CAMILA Category:Released Songs